


Türchen 35 - Kieselsteinchen und Verführversuche

by schnaf



Series: Das Wunschprojekt [35]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 09:11:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5779984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schnaf/pseuds/schnaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mit der Zeit wird eine Beziehung zum Alltag. Benni findet das aber echt nicht schlecht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Türchen 35 - Kieselsteinchen und Verführversuche

**Author's Note:**

> Für toni_paco. Hömmels, romantisch... Kann dieses alte Ehepaar überhaupt noch anders? :D

**Wortzahl:** 2067  
 **Rating:** P12 Slash  
 **Genre:** Romanze

 

Als Benni nach Hause kommt, ist es in der Wohnung totenstill. Kein einziges Geräusch ist zu hören.  
Er ist enttäuscht. Die ganze Heimfahrt über hat er sich darauf gefreut, nach Hause zu kommen und dort von Küchengeräuschen willkommen geheißen zu werden. Mats hatte heute früher Training als er, ist also früher zuhause als er und Benni ist ausgehungert.

Nachdem er Schuhe, Jacke und Schal ausgezogen hat, führt ihn sein erster Weg Richtung Küche. Tatsache, da steht kein kochender Mats – für diese Erkenntnis reicht ein kurzer Blick, er muss die Küche gar nicht erst betreten. Schade.  
Seinen Freund findet er im Schlafzimmer. Mats liegt auf dem Bett, Arme und Beine von sich gestreckt, und schläft.  
Er ist nackt. Komplett nackt. Für ein solches Nickerchen zieht er sich normalerweise nicht groß aus – Jeans runter, alles runter, was sonst besonders beengend ist, aber er hält sich damit nicht lange auf. Allerdings sieht das alles nicht nach einem kurzen Nickerchen aus. Mats ist nicht nur nackt, er verzichtet auch völlig auf die Wärme der Decke. Stattdessen liegt er auf ihr.

Sieht glatt danach aus, als hätte er sich nackt aufs Bett gelegt, um ihn zu verführen.  
Benni schmunzelt innerlich über diesen Gedanken. Dann fällt sein Blick auf die Rose, die neben Mats liegt und das Lachen bleibt ihm förmlich in der Kehle stecken.  
Vielleicht ist der Gedanke, dass Mats ihn verführen wollte, doch nicht so weit hergeholt.

Mats wollte also wahrscheinlich Sex mit ihm. Nun ja, jetzt schläft er.

Es ist irgendwie schön, findet Benni. Früher wäre so etwas nie passiert – da hätten sie jede Gelegenheit, in der sie ein Bett zur Verfügung hatten, genutzt, um sich an die Wäsche zu gehen. Dementsprechend hibbelig wäre Mats auf dem Bett gesessen, an Schlaf wäre nicht zu denken gewesen.  
Inzwischen steht das Bett nicht mehr nur für Sex. Die meiste Zeit schlafen sie dort tatsächlich. Gemeinsam, also mit einem schönen Mann – Benni denkt, dass er da für sie beide sprechen kann – an der Seite, aber eben nicht miteinander. Zumindest nicht so oft.  
Deshalb steht das Bett mittlerweile auch für Schlaf und das Bett hat Mats wohl vorher ganz laut „Schlafen! Schlafen! Schlafen!“ zugeflüstert.

Benni findet es gut, dass es so ist. Das ist etwas, was er sich immer gewünscht hat – er wollte ein ganz normales Leben mit Mats führen, mit Mats an seiner Seite. Und dieses gemeinsame Leben haben sie sich mit der Zeit aufgebaut.

Okay, Mats schläft. Und Benni will kein Unmensch sein und ihn aufwecken.  
Zudecken geht jedoch. Also, soweit es im Rahmen des Möglichen ist. Sieht dann letztendlich so aus, dass Benni die Stücke der Decke, auf denen Mats nicht liegt, über ihn schlägt. Ist zumindest besser als nichts.  
Anschließend geht er zurück zur Küche und betritt sie diesmal auch. Mal sehen, ob sein Freund ihm zumindest etwas zu essen vorbereitet hat.

Hat er natürlich nicht. Das wäre zugegebenermaßen auch etwas unlogisch gewesen, da dann nackt im Schlafzimmer zu warten. So nach dem Motto „Schön, dass du da bist, Essen steht bereit, ich warte hier nackig auf dich.“.

Benni öffnet den Kühlschrank, dabei ignoriert er das riesige schwarz-gelbe Derbysieger-Plakat, das an dessen Türe hängt. Ist leider Tradition bei ihnen, dass derjenige, der das letzte Derby gewonnen hat, das Poster seiner Mannschaft aufhängen darf und die letzte Runde ging nun mal an Mats.  
Tradition... Es ergab sich so. Der Gewinner hat immer sein Poster aufgehängt, ohne Rücksicht auf den anderen – und irgendwann hatte jeder schon mal das Poster hängen, da kann man jetzt schlecht seinem Freund sagen, dass er das lassen soll.

Der Inhalt des Kühlschranks ist wesentlich sehenswerter. Ihr Wurstvorrat ist beachtlich, scheinbar war Mats vorher noch einkaufen. Immerhin das, wenn er ihm schon nichts kocht.  
Gut, er sollte nicht so sehr darauf herumhacken. Dafür wollte Mats ihn ja flachlegen und das ist auch eine nette Geste, die zu seinem Wohlbefinden beiträgt. Und Wurstbrot ist auch gut. Sie haben sogar frisches Brot.  
So bastelt sich Benni schnell eine Mahlzeit zusammen und schon nach wenigen Minuten ist der schlimmste Hunger gestillt. Nun kann er aufhören, so zu schlingen – und er kann an Mats denken.

Schläft der einfach ein, beim Versuch, ihn flachzulegen...  
Benni grinst die ganze Zeit vor sich hin, er kann nicht anders. Und zwar nicht, weil er das so lustig findet. Ist es schon, aber das hat nichts mit seinen Hochgefühlen zu tun.  
Er mag es einfach, wie es gerade zwischen ihnen ist und Mats' Verhalten macht besonders deutlich, dass sich in den letzten Jahren einiges getan hat. Haben sie sich damals noch in Hotelzimmern oder kurz, für ein paar Stunden, bei einem von ihnen zuhause getroffen, leben sie heute zusammen. Sie treffen sich jeden Tag, verbringen einen Großteil der Zeit neben dem Training und der Spiele miteinander.

Dass sie hier leben, ist schwer zu übersehen. Auf dem ersten Blick sieht ihre Wohnung völlig normal aus, so wie eine Pärchenwohnung nun mal aussieht. In Bennis Augen ist das absolut nichts negatives – es ist eine Meisterleistung, in ihrer Situation eine normale Beziehung hinzubekommen und sie haben es geschafft.  
Aber dann gibt es noch lauter kleine Akzente, lauter Kleinigkeiten, die der Wohnung ihre eigene Persönlichkeit geben und zeigen, dass hier nicht irgendwer, sondern Benni und Mats wohnen.

Ihre Vereinssachen zum Beispiel. Und damit meint er gar nicht mal die Klamotten, die immer wieder mal herumliegen. Sie haben beide von ihrem Verein Fangegenstände – Staubfänger, teilweise aber auch praktische Dinge. Warum nicht? So muss man sich wenigstens keinen Flaschenöffner kaufen. Ist halt nur ein bisschen störend, wenn auf dem Flaschenöffner das Logo vom Derbygegner ist, aber an so etwas gewöhnt man sich mit der Zeit.  
Zumindest sie beide. Wenn sie Besuch haben, geht öfter mal ganz zufällig etwas zu Bruch. Ihre Freunde sind nun mal größtenteils einem ihrer beiden Vereine zuzuordnen und das geht Hand in Hand einher mit einer Abneigung gegenüber dem Verein des anderen. Da kann es schon mal passieren, das man 'aus Versehen' etwas hinunter wirft.  
Auch daran hat sich Benni gewöhnt.

Dann sind da noch andere Dinge. Fotos, natürlich. Fotos von ihnen im Laufe der Jahre. Heute nimmt Benni sich mal die Zeit und nimmt sie genauer unter die Lupe – er ist gerade in der Stimmung dafür. Außerdem ist das eine nette Beschäftigung, wenn man ein Wurstbrot in der Hand hält und der Freund noch schlafend im Bett liegt.  
Damals, als das mit ihnen angefangen hat... Sie waren so jung. Kinder, würde Benni rückblickend sagen.

Er nimmt einen Stein in die Hand, dreht ihn lächelnd zwischen den Fingern hin und her. Von diesen Steinen haben sie einen ganzen Haufen, er hat sie damals bei der U21-Europameisterschaft gesammelt. In der Nähe ihres Teamhotels war ein See, dort ging er öfter mit Mats spazieren und Mats hat immer flache Steine gesucht, die er über die Wasseroberfläche schnipsen konnte. Benni weiß nicht einmal mehr genau, warum, aber er hat dann angefangen, genau solche Steine zu sammeln, wenn er alleine dort war.  
Näher könnte er Mats nicht kommen, dachte er damals. Mann, war er jung und verwirrt. Wusste ja noch nicht einmal, dass er auf Kerle stand – da war nur diese Verwirrung, weil er so sehr an Mats hing und ihm gefallen wollte und ihm nahe sein wollte.

Sie haben es geschafft. Mats war zwar genau verwirrt wie er, doch auf lange Sicht gesehen hat ihnen das gut getan. So waren sie immer auf einer Stufe und konnten sich einander langsam annähern.  
Zu dieser Zeit standen sie vor ganz neuen Problemen. Problemen, die damals teilweise unüberwindbar aussahen, Probleme, vor denen sie sich gefürchtet haben. So viel Ungewissheit... Sie wussten anfangs nicht, wie oft sie sich sehen können würden – es hat sich erst später eingependelt, dass sie sich so oft getroffen haben wie möglich, bis sie sich endlich eine gemeinsame Wohnung genau zwischen ihren Arbeitsplätzen genommen haben. Sie wussten nicht, ob ihre Beziehung von Dauer sein würde, ob sie den Alltag überstehen würde und all die Dinge, die eben nicht so alltäglich sind.

Heute weiß Benni, dass sie es geschafft haben. Ihre Beziehung ist stabil, sie haben sich alles so eingerichtet, dass sie sich wohl fühlen. Nicht nur in der Wohnung – auch in ihrem Leben.  
Sie haben nicht nur ihre Beziehung stabilisiert, sie haben auch den Schritt zum Erwachsensein geschafft. Weg vom unbekümmerten Dasein als Jugendspieler hin zum Kapitänsamt für beide – und auch abseits vom Platz sind sie gereift, haben sich weiterentwickelt, haben ihre Beziehung gefestigt.

Heute sind sie beide verheiratet. Nicht miteinander, dafür wäre die Welt noch nicht bereit. Ihnen reicht es, zu wissen, dass sie sich lieben. Die Eheringe sind für die Öffentlichkeit.  
Mats hat den ersten Schritt gemacht, er hat zuerst geheiratet. Da war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis Benni nachgezogen ist.  
Und neben den Scheinehen haben sie eine Beziehung, die seit Jahren gut gedeiht. Benni glaubt, dass sein früheres Ich beeindruckt wäre, wenn es sehen würde, was sich da im Laufe der Zeit entwickelt hat.

Benni ist fertig mit seinem Brot. Er stellt den Fotorahmen, den er bis gerade eben in der Hand gehalten hat und in dem sich ein etwas aktuelleres Bild von ihnen beiden befindet, zurück auf den Sims.  
Was jetzt? Noch mal ein Brot essen oder soll er sich lieber zu Mats legen? Sein Bauch wäre noch aufnahmebereit, aber wenn er die ganze Zeit daran denken muss, wie Mats da lag, zieht es ihn eigentlich schon mehr ins Schlafzimmer.

Die Frage erledigt sich, als er auf dem Gang ein Schlurfen hört. Sein persönlicher Zombie ist auferstanden.  
Tatsächlich. Kurz darauf schiebt Mats die Wohnzimmertüre auf und schlurft mit verschlafenem Blick hinein.

„Ah, du bist da.“  
„Mh. Und du bist eingeschlafen.“

Bennis Blick gleitet über Mats' Körper. Auch nach all den Jahren kann er sich diesen Anblick nicht entgehen lassen.  
Sein Freund hat es nicht für nötig gehalten, sich etwas anzuziehen. Er hat sich seine Boxershorts übergestreift, das ist alles.  
Doch dann meldet sich sein Bauch wieder zu Wort und Benni muss notgedrungen den Blick von Mats abwenden. Er geht hinüber zur Küchenzeile und schnappt sich eine weitere Scheibe Brot, die er mit Wurst belegt.

Als er sich umdreht, um ein Glas aus dem Schrank zu holen, sieht er aus dem Augenwinkel, wie Mats das Brot wegschnappt.

„Hey, das habe ich gesehen.“

Mats zuckt mit den Schultern, unbekümmert beißt er hinein.  
Unverschämtheit. Da kommt er schon als erster nach Hause und dann hält er es nicht für nötig, seinem Freund etwas zu essen zu machen – stattdessen frisst er ihm sein Zeug weg. An der Erziehung seiner besseren Hälfte muss er definitiv noch arbeiten.

Benni füllt das Glas, bevor er die nächste Scheibe Brot herausnimmt und auch diese wieder belegt. Diesmal macht er jedoch nicht den Fehler, sie aus der Hand zu geben.  
Sie lehnen sich beide gegen die Küchenzeile, Mats legt seinen freien Arm um ihn und zieht ihn an seinen nackten Oberkörper.  
So lässt es sich leben, findet Benni. Da verzeiht er ihm auch den hinterhältigen Diebstahl.

„Weißt du, was echt krass ist?“

Auch er legt seinen Arm um Mats, ganz kurz lässt Mats seinen Kopf gegen seinen sinken. Doch dann muss er sich wieder aufrichten, um weiter essen zu können.

„Mh?“  
„Wir haben alles richtig gemacht, oder?“  
„Du bist mein Freund. Also ja.“  
„Das meinte ich nicht. Beziehungsweise... Nicht nur das.“

Er hat das Bedürfnis, seinem Freund die Gedanken und Gefühle von gerade eben mitzuteilen – das Gefühl, hier am richtigen Platz zu sein, vom Schicksal richtig geleitet worden zu sein.

„Wir haben uns zur richtigen Zeit kennengelernt, wir sind immer die richtigen Schritte aufeinander zugegangen. Und heute haben wir als Ergebnis davon eine Beziehung, eine Beziehung, von der ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass ich sie führen kann.“

Mats lächelt leicht, er sieht das aus dem Augenwinkel. Und das ist das Lächeln, in das er sich vor all den Jahren damals verliebt hat – das Lächeln, das er heute immer noch so liebt wie am ersten Tag.

„Du hast recht. Wir haben unsere Wohnung, wir haben unseren Tagesablauf – wir haben unser Leben. Unser gemeinsames Leben.“

Ja. Genau das ist es. Mats hat ihn verstanden – Mats denkt das gleiche wie er.

„Ich finde das gigantisch.“  
„Obwohl ich vorher einfach eingeschlafen bin?“

Benni lacht, er kann nicht anders. Er hat es doch gewusst, dass es Mats noch ein bisschen wurmt, dass seine geplante heiße Nacht so ausging.

„Genau deswegen.“


End file.
